


Crashed Spaceship - Team Free Will Big Bang 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: The ship is going down. There's no avoiding it. Castiel does everything he can to prepare, and then straps in and hopes for the best.When the ship is down, it's found almost immediately. Castiel had the good fortune to be found by two people who were willing to help him instead of turning him over to the government to deal with. From what he'd seen in orbit, the government would probably make the rest of his life miserable. The Winchesters, on the other hand, are perfectly willing to make his life as comfortable as it can be on the alien world.





	Crashed Spaceship - Team Free Will Big Bang 2017

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zetal (Rodinia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/gifts).



> Illustration created for the Team Free Will BB story, [Crashed Spaceship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005178), written by Zetal (Rodinia). Check it out!!

  
  



End file.
